My Best Friend's Boyfriend
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Summary: Trini has a secret that would shatter Kimberly's heart. But what happens when she falls into temptation with her best friend's boyfriend? What happens when the best friend's boyfriend falls into temptation as well? Trini/Tommy. Mature themes.


My best friend's boyfriend

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Summary: Trini has a secret that would shatter Kimberly's heart. But what happens when she falls into temptation with her best friend's boyfriend?

Author Notes: Hey guys! Well I came up with yet another story. I decided to roll the dice and make a yes! A Trini and Tommy story. Whatever, whatever! I know they don't fit...and yeah maybe they do. Hopefully you guys would like it. :)

Please give me great reviews!

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Three days after**_

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove. Trini Kwan sighed to herself as she wrote in her journal. It was unusual for her to be writing in her journal in public, she didn't mind. She was by herself after all. Plus there were some things to get off her chest.

Three days ago, was Kimberly's sixteenth birthday party. They were close friends, family, and a large cake. After Kimberly parents left that evening. The alcohol broked out. Trini, who was unaware that someone spiked the punch felt like she was going to fanit. Flashes of her being picked up by somone, carrying her to a bed...what happen next was boggling.

 ** _Dear journal,_**

 ** _Today is a beautiful day here at Angel Grove High. But I have some things that I have to get off my mind. It been three days, and I haven't seen any my friends…especially my best friend, Kimberly. I close my eyes, and I still see the events that happened. It's like I'm having flashbacks…something I don't want to happen. Last week was Kimberly's seventeenth Birthday party. There was loud music, crowds of people, delicious desserts, drinks, yes! There was underage drinking. and a kiss. A kiss with..._**

 ** _Oh God!_**

 ** _I can't even say his name with shuddering…_**

 ** _Tommy Oliver._**

 ** _I kissed my best friend's Boyfriend, Tommy Oliver._**

 ** _It was an accident! I would never purposely kissed him just to hurt her. What have I done? I had made out with my friend and teammate. Yes, I have too many drinks, and I didn't know what I was doing. He should have known. It was odd. Over the last few weeks he has been acting funny around me poir to the party…. I hate to admit, I feeling strange feelings about him…._**

 ** _No! I can't do this! I have to stop thinking about him...but it's hard..._**

She ran her finger through her cold black hair. She hasn't spoken to anyone. Not even Jason since the party. She hasn't seen Kimberly or Tommy either. She braced herself to possibly faced them sometime today while she was in class. What is she going to do? There was noone she could talk to. Trini had to no choice but to hold this in even though it could drive her insane. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Billy walked up to her and tap her on the shoulder, causing her to jump and closed her journal tightly.

"Oh…hey Billy." She replied. "What's up?"

"Hey Trini," he replied with a smile. "Nothing much. Just got finished with History class. On my way to Mathematics."

"That's cool." Trini replied. "I have that class next as well."

"I'm glad that I finally had a chance to see you."

"What do you mean?" Trini asked him. Billy looked at her.

"You know that we been friends for a while. I had known you since we were in the seventh grade. So..who is the lucky guy?"

Trini eyes widened by Billy's question. She never expected that Billy asummed she met a guy because of her odd behavior. At the same time, she was thankful that he didn't taken the subject further.

"Um-no! Billy. It's not a guy." She replied. "But-"

"Ahh! Don't say anything else. I just want to say, if you want to talk about it..I'm all ears."

Trini smiled. "Thank you Billy."

"You're welcome, Trini."And yes, you can walk with me to math class."

"Great!" Billy replied walking along beside her.

* * *

In the school, Trini and Billy walked side by side. She watched the student engaged in thier conversations. Bulk and Skull playing tricks on each other. They were happy and she felt a little sadness. Billy look at her, and noticed the sad expression on her face.

"Hey," He replied to her. "Are you okay?"

Blinking her eyes and taking a deep breath, she replied, "I'm alright. I'm alright," she whispered. Just when the day could not feel uneasier, she spotted Kimberly and Tommy by their lockers talking. "I need to tun away!" before they looked up. But there was no way...not in front of Billy.

"Hey guys," Kimberly replied walked up to them giving them each an embrace. When she hugged Trini, her eyes darted to Tommy and his expression was an small smile.

"Oh...I was so worried. I didn't know what happened to you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just need somtime to think about some things. I'm sorry I left your party,"Trini replied looking into her eyes.

" I understand sweetie. It's just that I didn't know what happened." Trini's mind snapped back to the scene where she was making out with Tommy on the bed...her best friends bed his hands roaming down her body. The long moan that came from her mouth when Tommy sucked on her pulse point.

"We didn't know where you were. Tommy look for you everywhere, so did Jason and Zak." Kimberly continued.

Trini shut her eyes and replied, "I wasn't feeling well. I guess it must have been the alcohol. Too much alcohol." The the bell ring.

"That's the bell, you know what that means," Billy replied.

"Yeah, Science" Kimberly replied. "What class you have next, Doll?"

"Mathematics with Billy." She replied.

"Oh,Okay." Kimberly replied. "Tommy has mathematics too." Kimberly replied. Trini's heart fell to her stomach.

"Great!" Billy replied. "Threes a crowd. See you later?" Billy asked Kimberly.

"You bet!" she replied, Trini watched as she walked up to Tommy giving him a quick kiss. "See you later, babe."

"See you," Tommy replied, watching when she watched away, turning his focus now to Trini.

"Come on guys, we better gt a move on," Billy replied, He walked pass Trini and Tommy, but was completely unaware that Trini had unexpectedly bumped into another student, causing her book to fall to the floor. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath before sqwatting down quickly to pick them up. She looked up to realize that Billy had turned the corner. When she got to her last book she paused when a hand touched hers. She removed her hand, slowly standing to her feet.

"Here," Tommy replied handing her the book. Trini had frozen for a moment before reaching out to take her book.

"Thank you," she replied exhauling.

"Trini..."he began.

"Tommy-" She cut him off. "I can't talk about this."

"Yes you have to talk about it. We have to talk about what happened at Kimberly's party.

"Right now? We have to get to class!" Trini excliamed. She tried to walked away, but Tommy grabbed her arm.

"The hell with class," he replied back. "You can't run away from this. You been advoiding me for days."

"And for good reason!" she replied. "I can't face you. My god! I kissed you!"

"And I kissed you! We can't take it back now," He replied. "But I felt something... and I knoe you felt it."

"No! Trini replied. "We can forget about this. I don't want to talk about it."

"Trini-" Tommy replied.

"No Tommy,"She replied. I said enough. I am going to forget about this. I don't want to talk about this end of story," and she walked away leaving him standing there.


End file.
